Shoo Fool
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: RaiKim Rated for safety.Fire vs Wind. Rai gets Kimiko mad, so Kimiko turns to her trusty IPod for her answers.


Ok, so I got the idea for this story from "Shuffle" by bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa. I thought it was pretty cool, so I decided to write my own!! That, and I was bored and felt like writing a Rai/Kim story.

Disclaimer!!: Yeah yeah, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I-Pods, Hershey's, or any of the songs in this... except for maybe one that I make up. If I put it in here.. which I might not... anyhooo...

Stuffs yous needs to knows:

**boooooooldddddddddd **and _italics_: **_song lyrics_**

_italics_: _sounds/ writing_

**boooooooldddddddddd** and uunnddeerrlliinnee: **scene change**

* * *

**Shoo Fool**

'I just don't know what to do!'

Kimiko Tohomiko shuffled to her room after coming out of the meditation hall. Her mind had been swimming with all of the craziness that had been happening. But then- oh yes, definately the worst part- she and her secret crush, Raimundo Pedrosa, had gotten into a heated arguement. He had made the worst remark he could have at the time:

**Flashback**

"Rai, why do you always have to get so worked up about this?" an enraged Kimiko asked.

"Worked up? WORKED UP?! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WORKED UP KIMIKO!!!!" Rai spat back.

"RAI, THAT'S NOT WORKED UP! THAT'S JUST ANGER!!!! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU'RE JUST A DUMB GIRL! YOU'RE JUST NOT WORTH MY TIME!!!"

"Rai..." Kimiko said quietly, but Raimundo was too steamed to notice the tears building in her eyes. Without another word, she spun on her heel and ran out of the room.

**End Flashback**

Just thinking of what he had yelled at her brought the tears back to her eyes. She had just spent the better part of two hours crying, and she didn't plan to cry again. She pulled her purple I-Pod nano out of her desk and just pressed shuffle. Her dad had reprogrammed it just for her so that it would sense when she fell asleep and automatically shut off. Her method of decision-making was to put her songs on shuffle and then whatever song was playing when she fell asleep would be the answer to her question.

'It worked for me in the past. Why shouldn't it work now?' Kimiko asked herself. With that thought in mind, she pressed play.

**

* * *

With Raimundo **

'Urgg... why do I have to be such an idiot?!' a grouchy Raimundo Pedrosa asked himself. He had been pacing his "room" for the past hour, almost in tune with the sobs _he_ had inflicted coming from the "room" next door. 'I was going to tell her how I felt tonight... I can't believe I blew it.' He sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands. 'I know what. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix this tonight.' With newly-gained confidence, he left his room in a flurry to prepare for his night.

**

* * *

Back with Kimiko **

'Ok, what's first?'

_**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**_

'Oh boy. Great way to start. Love Jesse, but cue the waterworks." Kimiko thought gloomly as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

_**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**_

'Next!' _Click._

**_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year _**

Thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
But it still ain't here (hey!)

She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long  
But all she's found is Mr. Wrong  
That's the pitts

She's drawn a line that she won't cross  
Her and time are facing off  
She says something's gotta give

Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give

'Better.' Kimiko let the words of the music sink in, and she began to wonder why she liked Rai so much. "Why do I like him, anyway?" she asked out loud. 'Next.' _Click._

**_When your sad  
When your feeling low  
When your hurt  
And don't know where to go  
Think of me. there i'll be  
Anytime you need a friend _**

When your down  
And your luck runs out  
Or if your in trouble or in doubt  
It's Ok..turn my way  
Anytime you need a friend

All our lives  
Anywhere we are  
Just reach out I'll  
Never be to far  
Come what may

**_When your scared  
I will stay with you  
When you feel your fallin'  
I'll lift you  
When your heartbreaks  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes I'm in  
Anytime you need a friend_**

'Oh, yeah. That's why.' Kimiko thought as she inwardly sighed. 'My I-Pod never lies to me. On with my questioning feelings.' _Click._

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl. **_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

'What's this?' Kimiko thought as she noticed something by her door. She cautiously got up off of her bed as approached the door. Laying next to it was a huge Hershey's Kiss with a note under it. It read:

_Dear Kimiko,_

_Oh how I'd love to get you a real kiss, but this will do for now._

_Please meet me by the pond at midnight for your secret admirerer to be revealed._

_I count the minutes until we meet._

_Love, love love love! (how _great_ it is to finally say that),_

_A secret someone._

'Who could that be?' Kimiko wondered as she wandered back to her bed now munching on the chocolate. Well, we'll find out at midnight I guess. Next.' _Click._

_**There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my  
eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
Oh, but most of all, for... **_

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

'Oh, I miss my daddy so much! And this song makes me cry because I think of him and the times that I might not be able to share with him because I'm a dragon... oh no. This was supposed to help me figure out my Raimundo problems, not create new worries. Next.' _Click._

_**Standin' at the back door  
she tried to make it fast  
one tear hit the hardwood  
it fell like broken glass  
she said, "Sometimes love slips away  
and you just can't get it back.  
Let's face it." **_

For one split second  
she almost turned around  
But that would be like pourin' raindrops  
back into a cloud  
So she took another step, and said  
"I see the way out, and I'm gonna take it."

I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
Waitin'  
To wake up one day and find  
That I let all these years go by  
Wasted

'Oh no, I hope that if I do get together with Rai, it won't turn out like this! Next next next!' _Click._

**_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hole me now, don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become _**

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

'Hmm.. maybe I should forgive him.. but he does this all the time! What am I going to do next time he does this?! Counting on there will be a next time.. it could be worse... it could make me leave here... but the people here are like my family! I couldn't leave them! But it breaks my heart when I'm mad at Rai.. I just don't know. Next.' _Click._

**_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _**

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

**_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _**

'But why would Rai hurt me any more? It can't hurt any worse. He wouldn't hurt me that badly, to make me leave anyway. Gosh, this is such a sweet song... what time is it? 9:30? Hmm.. 30 more minutes and then I'm going to start getting ready to go meet my "secret admirer". Next.' _Click._

_**Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothing about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels **_

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well, you said watch yourself baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

Well, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels

'Haha. How ironic. Ok, next.' _Click._

**_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _**

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

'Aww! Next.' _Click._

**_your the kinda friend  
who always bends when im broken,  
like, remember when  
you took my heart and put it  
back together again.  
i've been wasting time with clueless guys  
but now its over  
let me tell you why im through  
i've got someone new  
who's just like you _**

and you're it you're the ultimate  
it's automatic im sure of it  
not lie, so don't even try  
to tell me that you're not the guy  
cause i've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
and you're it you're the ultimate you.

'Haha. Ok, now what time is it? 10:15?! Oh no!! Must. Get. READY!' With that, she jumped off of the bed and ran to her closet. She picked out a pair of black leggings, white espradilles (A/N forgive me if I spelled that wrong) , and a white dress that had tropical flowers embroidered on it in certain places. She rushed to put it on, but still ran late, so once she was dressed and accessorized, she didn't have enough time for her hair. She decided to pull it back into a ponytail and she placed it so the rubber band was on her left shoulder. By now it was 11:57, so she ran out the door to the pond.

In her hurry, Kimiko didn't realize that she had left her I-Pod on, and that the sleep mechanism activated, stopping the song playing, and ultimately deciding Kimiko's romantic future.

* * *

Outside, Raimundo waited anxiously on the bridge for Kimiko. Yes, he was her secret admirer. His hands were behind his back, and in them was a bouquet of the freshest and purest white roses, Kimiko's favorite. He had even dressed up! He was wearing khaki shorts and a blue, short-sleeved polo. 'Is she going to come?' Rai thought to himself. But then he saw a flash of white, a sure sign that his beloved was coming. It was now or never.

"R... R..." Kimiko's brain and mouth couldn't quite form words. "Raimundo?" Oh wait, yes they could. "It's you?"

The look of disbelief and shock on Kimiko's face almost broke Rai's heart, him believing that she thought it was all a joke. So he decided to speak.

"Yeah, Kimiko, it was me. And I meant it."

"Really?" Kimiko said with tears coming to her eyes. "You really mean it?"

"Every word."

Kimiko ran forward onto the bridge and launched herself onto Rai. Luckily, he had put the flowers down behind him before she came, so he then wrapped his arms around his love.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to her that," Kimiko said softly.

"W-wait. You mean you..." Raimundo trailed off.

"Yeah.. I mean yes. Yes I do. I love you Raimundo."

"Oh Kimi, I'm so sorry. For everything. Will you forgive me?" Raimundo asked softly, as if if he spoke too loud everything would stop and he'd wake up, all of this being a dream.

But Kimiko didn't respond. When Rai opened his eyes to discover why, he was met with two shining blue teary orbs staring right back at him. She gave a small smile, and then grabbed Rai behind the head and met his lips with hers. He was shocked at first, but then melted into the kiss and began to kiss back.

'Oh my gosh! I think I'm going to melt in his arms!' Kimiko thought right before her knees gave out. Luckily, Rai's strong arms were around her waist and they kept her up, becoming tighter.

"I love you Kimiko."

* * *

Later that night, after Kimiko and Raimundo had been together for a while, Kimiko returned to her room, a vase of white roses in her hands. She set them on her desk, then went searching for her I-Pod.

'Oh no.' She thought frantically. 'I left it on! Oh no! Oh no! Let's hope it was a good song!'

Here's what it was:

**_When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt  
love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)_**

**_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_**

**_They said,"I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_**

**_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_**

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

**_They said,"I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_**

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

They said,"I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby 

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fin_**

A/N If you read the title with a funny accent, it sounds better. It's supposed to sound like "Shuffle", like the story I got this idea from, but I didn't want them to have identical names.


End file.
